


Don't encourage him Graham O'Brien

by Dabberdees



Series: Old Friends Senior Companion Sanctuary [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, Jack never went away basically, M/M, Slow Burn, more a continued oneshot, no longer a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Jack enters the TARDISJack Flirts With the TeamJack is forcibly removed from the TARDISWas a one shot but now it has another chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re nearing the signal now.” said the Doctor while she runs around the TARDIS control panel hitting different levers and buttons.

“Is it a distress signal Doctor?” questioned Yaz as she clings onto TARDIS console. She watches the Doctor frantically running with curiosity.

“Yes and no, it’s a signal, but it’s not coming up in distress, and I’m at a loss of why the old girl is taking us there if I’m honest.” the Doctor replied while affectionately looking up at the TARDIS central column. “She has a mind of her own, you know.”

“Well, I hope we get there soon, Doc, else I’m gonna lose my lunch,” answered Graham from the pillar he’s holding onto, looking green. “Do you seriously not have stabilisers for this thing?”

“As I said before Graham, she’s not a thing, and it’s fun travelling like this” insisted the Doctor. With a slight crash The TARDIS lands, nearly knocking Ryan off his feet.

“See, she got us here all in one piece,” remarked the Doctor while walking towards the TARDIS display screens.

“Where exactly is here, Doctor?” asked Ryan.

“Good question, Ryan, five points to you!” exclaimed the Doctor. “51st century, interesting time period, but why?” puzzled the Doctor as she starts making her way towards the display screens “Ah, I see.” she turns back suddenly “Stay here Team, I’m about to introduce you to one of my old friends. I just hope he behaves” shouted Doctor towards a confused looking Team TARDIS.

“She has other friends?” joked Graham.

Yaz frowns and lightly hits him in the arm. “Be nice,”

* * *

The Doctor steadies herself with a nervous breath as she exits The TARDIS, she stops and sets her eyes upon Captain Jack Harkness “Hello, Jack."

Jack’s face turns to one of surprise, and a grin reaches his eyes “Oh, this is new, Doctor” said Jack as he walks around her “I have to say I love what you’ve done with the place” He gestured with his hands.

“Oh, don’t you start.” warned the Doctor with a roll of her eyes.

“Hmm, what regeneration is this one, Doctor?” asked Jack as he comes to a standstill in front of her.

“Well,” said the Doctor counting on her fingers “I’ve had some real cowboys. There was the Chin and Eyebrows, you’ve not met them, but they were after Sandshoes, the last me you saw.” answered the Doctor.

“Sandshoes?” asked Jack with a puzzled expression. “Since when was he Sandshoes?”

“Oh, just something another me called him. I quite like it.” replied the Doctor, not really answering the question. “I have some new friends for you to meet. Try to behave.” the Doctor added after a moment “These are good people, and they really helped me when I was still regenerating. Been travelling with them for quite a few months now.” she finished as Jack, and her entered the TARDIS.

* * *

Yasmin, Ryan, and Graham were discussing who she could possibly be meeting when the Doctor and Jack entered the TARDIS control room. They all look towards the newcomer with interest as they wait for her to introduce him. The Doctor gestures towards Jack “Team, meet Captain Jack Harkness, an old friend of mine. Jack, may I introduce you to Ryan Sinclair, he’s training to be a mechanic” added the Doctor much to Ryan’s embarrassment. “Next we have Yasmin Khan, Yaz to her friends and an excellent police officer, and finally...” said the Doctor just as Graham interrupts and steps towards Jack with his hand extended.

“I’m Graham O’Brien,” said Graham. "Good to see that the Doc has other friends more my age," He stammered slightly. "Not saying you're my age though-"

Jack looks towards Graham with interest, and he takes a step forward, accepting the handshake. “Nice to meet you, Graham O’Brien.” replied Jack with a raised eyebrow “You have an excellent grip if I say so myself,” said Jack while looking Graham up and down.

“Stop it, Jack. I have warned you, and I will forcibly remove you from this TARDIS.” The Doctor said, pointing in Jack’s direction.

“Nah, Doc, I really don’t mind,” replied Graham with a slight blush. He squeezes Jack’s hand before letting go. “I’m a 21st-century man, after all, first time for everything,” said Graham as he starts to walk away but not before quickly giving the Doctor and the rest of the team a wink. “Or is it?” added Graham remembering what the Doctor said in that motel room all those months ago, and changing it slightly to fit his purposes.

Jack smiles brightly and follows behind him, leaving Yasmin stood there with her mouth open and Ryan with his head in his hands muttering “Oh my days.”

“Out of all of you, you were the last one I expected to encourage him Graham O’Brien” yelled the Doctor to Graham and Jacks retreating forms.


	2. What did I say Graham? Keep an eye on him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a very surprised update.  
> But I remembered Time Lords are colder than humans and had to write something quickly.  
> I had a poster years ago that mentioned it.  
> Chapter one was the first ever fic I wrote and this chapter is about fifteen fics later.

He left a signal for The Doctor to pick up on, he was expecting the version he last met and was surprised when a 5ft 4inch ball of energy jumped out from the TARDIS with a grin on her face. He also found out he hadn’t seen two other versions when he asked if she came next after her Tenth. Jack looks forward to meeting them at some point; he expects he will, but moving on to his current place in the TARDIS.

He asked her for a device he needed, and she mentioned that she probably had it in a distant room somewhere within the TARDIS. She left the newly acquired Captain Jack Harkness in her console room with strict instructions to Graham about not letting him touch things.

Well, he’s been left alone now though, the two young companions he met have wandered off to go and do their own things and the older one, Graham, asked if he wanted a tea or coffee, said he was thirsty. Jack decided on a brew. Coffee reminds him of someone else, and he hasn’t drunk it since too many bad memories associated with it, and no one will be able to make it as well as he did.

Jack thinks about Graham, and he’s been surprised again, getting along with the older man. Out of all of them, he least expected him to flirt back. He’s also not a common companion choice for The Doctor, but he’s not complaining, he’s not bad to have a little fun with and the man is willing to playback.

As he waits for the older man to come back, he begins slowly walking around the TARDIS central column, bored and curious about this new version of The Doctor. He glances around, to see if The Doctor or any of her new friends have come back. He sighs in relief when he doesn’t see them; he won’t have long though, Graham will be back at soon.

Jack turns his attention to the display screens, typing in some searches. The TARDIS at first locks him out but he persuades her to let him back in, and she does so reluctantly, better he’s browsing through her data banks than wandering the ship.

Jack reads through some of the logs, all pretty standard stuff he thinks, chalk it up to when he was working for Torchwood, he used to go over mission reports but as he’s about to move away his eyes catch on something exciting. “Time Lord physiology” He opens it, eager to find out more information about Time Lords and The Doctor herself. There’s not a lot to go on, quite a secretive race to be honest.

He’s too absorbed in it to notice Graham entering the console room again, two teas in hand. Graham narrows his eyes and silently makes his way over towards him. He looks over’ Jacks’ shoulder to see what he is looking at, not understanding it at first glance. He realises that Jack probably shouldn’t be looking at it though and The Doc did tell him to keep an eye on Jack which he failed to do.

Graham frowns. “You shouldn’t be looking at that, Jack.”

Jack jumps back and stares back at the older companion. “Either I’m getting rusty in my old age, or you move very silently. Didn’t even know you were there.”

Graham hands him a tea and shrugs. “You don’t look a day over 40 mate.”

Jack smirks at him. “I’m a lot older than you, Graham.” He winks at Graham. He turns back to the screen again and takes a sip of the tea, savouring the flavour. “You make a fine tea by the way.”

“I know I do, the best tea in the bus station is what my mates all used to say.” He responds proudly but realises he has been diverted away from the topic at hand. “Also, don’t change the subject. How is it that everyone who looks younger than me is actually older than me?” complained Graham. “How old are you exactly?”

Jack looks upward quickly, trying to count and remember. “I don’t know, lost count around the 300 mark.” He waves his hand in the air. “It doesn’t matter; you should look at what I found. Much more interesting.” He grabs for Graham’s arm, pulling him over.

Graham sighs and allows him. He leans in to read the display screen, but it still doesn’t make much sense to him. He looks back at Jack. “What is it? What did you find?”

Jack points to a section on it. “Look, here. Did you know that Time Lords are colder than us?” Graham gives him a puzzled look. “Ever touched The Doctor and felt something was off but couldn’t place it?”

Graham takes a moment to think. “Actually now that you mention it.” He clicks his fingers, remembering the time she was dunked into the freezing river. “She wasn’t bothered at all by the cold river in one of our travels. I thought she would get sick, but she was fine.”

“Well, according to the TARDIS. Time Lords are about 15.5°.”

“15.5°?” Jack nods. “We’re roughly 37.5°, right?” Graham takes a swig of his tea, working it out before continuing. “Which means at any given time, we’re roughly 22° hotter than she is.” He says innocently, not realising the thought he just put into Jacks’ head.

Jack grins brightly and pats Graham on the arm again. “Oh, Graham, I could kiss you right now.” Graham once again looks at him puzzled. “You said, at any time we’re hotter than she is.” Graham’s eyes widen as the implication of what he just said clicks into place.

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean it like that.” he stumbles quickly. While Jack just smirks. “I really didn’t; oh don’t tell The Doc. I wasn’t s’posed to let you look through her stuff.”

“No, Graham, you’re not seeing the bigger picture. We have proof. We’re hotter than The Doctor.”

Graham runs a hand down his face, oh what has he now unleashed onto The Doctor. “You ain’t gonna let this go are you?” Jack shakes his head, that brilliant smile never fading, and he sighs before grinning back.

They’re broken from their jokes by the voices coming from one of the side corridors. They watch as Ryan, Yaz, and The Doctor enter. The latter narrowing her eyes at Jack and Graham as she sees the apparent amusement written across their faces.

“And what are you two so pleased about?” She stares at them. “And why are you near the display screens?”

Graham quickly responds. “Uh nothing Doc, we were just going.” He walks away, dragging Jack with him.

“Yeah, nothing.” He smirks and winks at Graham again, causing the man to flush red.

Ryan and Yaz look at them, walking away. “We can’t leave them two alone can we?” says Yaz, wondering what they’ve gotten up to now.

The Doctor isn’t convinced at all, she knows they’ve done something, and she moves over to the display screens. It all looks fine, and she narrows her eyes again at the pair.

“Are you sure it was the right idea letting him into the TARDIS Doctor?” questions Ryan, as he joins her side. He’s concerned about his Grandad, and he doesn’t trust this Jack at all, he’s making Graham act strangely.

The Doctor scrunches her face. “Jack is fine, Ryan, he’s just a little playful.” She looks back at Ryan, seeing the concerned look. “And Graham is fine with him, I wouldn’t let Graham hang around him if I didn’t trust him,” she reassures him before turning back to the screens. “Argh, I can’t see if they’ve done anything.”

Yaz furrows her brows. “But Doctor, if you trust him, why are you trying to find if they’ve done anything?” Ryan nods his agreement.

“Because when we entered this room, they looked like they got caught with their hand in the biscuit jar.” The Doctor looks back at the pair and sees them looking over. Jack is grinning brightly and Graham with a small smirk. “And they look far too pleased with themselves.”

The Doctor sighs in frustration. She just gonna ask. “What have you two done?” Neither one answers so she rounds on Graham. “I told you not to let him touch anything.”

Graham looks a little nervous, and he starts to explain. “Well, you see.” Graham glances back at Jack; a help me expression on his face.

“We were discussing who’s hotter out of everyone here.”

And Graham face palms, yeah that doesn’t help the situation, Jack. Graham thinks to himself.

The Doctor runs a hand down her face, of course, he would. She’s surprised at Graham though. “What did I say earlier Graham, about encouraging him?”

Graham holds his hands up in mock surrender. “That I shouldn’t but Doc, we came to some clear conclusions.” He’s in the deep end now, might as well carry on with Jack.

“Why would they be talking about that Yas?” Ryan asks, turning toward Yas. He has a headache forming now.

The Doctor pinches the bridge of her nose. “And what were those conclusions, Graham? Please tell.”

Jack grins massively and cuts in front. “That I, Captain Jack Harkness, will and have always been hotter than you.” He nudges Graham as well. “Graham is hotter than you as well.” Graham puts a hand to his head again, feeling another flush on his face. He regrets ever saying that to him now. His Grandson is here for Pete’s sake.

Jack, not sensing Graham’s embarrassment points towards Yaz and Ryan as well. “Oh, and they are. You know all your human friends have and will always be if I'm honest.”

“Jack, I warned you not to flirt with them, but you did.” She steps closer. “I will forcibly remove you from this TARDIS, and you’ll have to get the device you need another way.” She threatens.

“You’ll remove me for telling the truth?” He turns back to Graham quickly. “What did you say earlier, that she’s about a 22° colder than us?”

The Doctor brain finally catches up, and she can’t be mad truthfully. They got her, played her into a trap.

“What is he talking about, Doctor?” asks Ryan, walking forward.

The Doctor sighs. “So you looked at that folder then.”

“What folder?” questions Yas.

“The Time Lord physiology folder.” The Doctor sighs again. “Time Lords are colder than humans; we sit at a comfortable 15.5°. while you humans sit at a blazing hot 37.5°.”

Yaz nods in understanding, well she didn’t know that about the Doctor, but she knows what Jack is saying now. “So we are technically are hotter than you.” Yas now has a smirk on her face, and Ryan can’t help but find amusement from this. Jack sees this and grins harder.

The Doctor storms out and away from the humans. She hears laughter coming from the console room, and she promises to herself that she’ll get him back, that she’ll get the pair of them back. Just got to think of something now.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update from the oneshot that really is now a collection of oneshots for a "What the hell, why is this a ship?"

Graham rests his head on the back wall of the cold cell he’s currently sharing with Jack. He glances up at the open ceiling again, looking at the distant stars shining away. As the day fades into night, it’s been getting colder, Graham reckons, and he knows it’s because of that damn hole in the ceiling. He sighs, he doesn’t like the cold. “Jack, did you get imprisoned a lot when you travelled with her?” asked Graham, deciding to talk about something to distract himself from the cold.

Jack shrugs, looking relatively warm compared to him, he’s jealous of that man’s coat. “It sorta comes with the territory Graham. A deranged Prime Minister once locked me up for a year,” answered Jack, snapping Graham from his jealous thoughts instantly.

“What do you mean you were locked up for a year, and what is this about a Prime Minister? Why didn’t she get you out?” asked Graham in quick succession, a slight worry in his voice now. “I don’t want to be locked in here for a year.”

Jack shakes his head. “It was the year that never was, you wouldn’t remember it, Graham,” explained Jack, losing him completely. How could he forget a year? “It happened when I travelled with a previous version of her.”

Graham furrows his brows in confusion. “You and her keep saying versions, and I know the Doc was other people, but I’m still confused about it,” said Graham, bringing his hands to his face and blowing on them, trying to warm them. “How can you change?”

Jack puts his hands up and shrugs. “How do I come back from the dead?”

“Fair point.”

Jack looks up at the stars and Graham follows his gaze. “It’s part of what she is. In a way, it’s like cheating death but not like the way I do it.” He looks back at Graham, giving him a wink. “I’m a fluke baby.” Graham feels himself redden as Jack carries on. “Their memories are the same, but they change, a different personality and face appear, and then they head off in their place instead. The previous version is gone.”

“Gone? How can they be gone?” questioned Graham, looking directly at Jack now.

Jack reaches into his pocket, pulling something out. “I’ll show you.”

“Show me?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, standing from his corner and coming to sit next to Graham on the one bunk. He shows Graham a wallet with different pictures in it as he starts flicking through the various images, stopping when he lands on one of a man in a brown pinstripe suit. He shows it to Graham. “This was her Tenth incarnation. The one she calls Sand-shoes. I travelled with him and another friend called Martha.” He flicks to another. “This next one was the first time I met them, her Ninth, a good man trying to escape his past.” He stares at the picture. “It was such a long time ago now.” He turns his head back to the night sky, his face far away. “I met him, and a firecracker of a girl from London called Rose. Back then, I was mortal and a con-man, not exactly proud of it now.” He casts his eyes back to Graham. “They saved me, showed me that I could be more.” Jack turns back to the stars again.

Graham takes the wallet from Jack’s hands and flicks back to the first man, with his flop of hair and specs. He turns to the next one Jack spoke about, seeing the leather jacket. Like the one, he’s wearing but black. He looks back up at Jack now, focusing on him as the man stares at the stars. The old look in his face, distracting him for a moment before he catches himself staring. He snaps out of his thoughts. “Can I look at the others?”

Jack shrugs and nods. “I don’t have all of them in there. Missing her Eleventh and Twelfth, I think she called them The Chin and Eyebrows, look forward to adding them in there at some point. It’s bound to happen.”

“Oh, Eyebrows! The one before her, she told Ryan that ’30 minutes ago, she was a white-haired Scotsman,” explained Graham, stopping to look back up at Jack with a smile on his face.

“He was Scottish then?” questioned Jack as Graham nods. “Interesting.”

He smirks again, happy that he knew something Jack didn’t know for once. He goes back to looking through the pictures and stops on one in a rainbow coat, pointing at him. “Hey Jack, it’s good to see where she got her brilliant fashion sense from,” said Graham, sarcasm lacing his joyful voice.

Jack looks over at the man on the photo. “That was her Sixth. I met him once in a bar, bit pompous but under the bravado and attitude he was a good man, coat and all.”

Graham flicks through the rest of them before handing the wallet back to Jack with care. “So how do they change then?”

Jack looks at his hands in his lap, frowning slightly. “It’s a process called regeneration when they’re about to die, and if nothing interrupts them, they’ll change into a new person,” explained Jack.

“So they all died only to be reborn then?” asked Graham as Jack makes a noise of confirmation. “I saw the glowy energy stuff, well Grace and Ryan did, they mentioned it to me when I got back.” He takes a moment, thinking about her. “So she’s died then,” said Graham in a matter of fact tone.

“Well technically, so have I, Graham.”

Graham snorts in amusement. “Yeah but you come back the same person Jack.” He gives him a stern look. “I remember the first time you did it; it scared the living daylights out of me, honestly thought I killed ya by asking you to go on my roof and fix the tiles.”

Jack’s face turns to one of instant offence. “I thought we discussed that we would never ever talk about the roof incident again, that was honestly one of the most embarrassing deaths I’ve ever had.” He lightly pushes Graham and scowls when Graham laughs.

“After the fact, you have to admit though, it was pretty funny,” said Graham, looking back at Jack again and smirking when he sees the other man grinned.

They stay in a brief moment of silence, staring at one another before Graham breaks the eye contact. He’s looking at anything other than his equally blue eyes. “Thanks for explaining the versions of the Doc and showing me the pictures Jack. I’m still not sure I understand it all really but thank you.” He looks back up at the stars again and feels the coldness from the open roof touch his face. “You know, she’s like a phoenix. Dying, burning and then being reborn.”

“I never took you for myths Graham.”

Graham flicks his eyes back down to Jack. “I might just be a bus driver, but I know a lot, history was my favourite subject in school.” He smiles, remembering the lessons. They really were his favourite. He thoughts trail away though; he can feel the cold eating away at his limbs. It’s been getting colder, just more noticeably now. He buries his hands into his leather jacket, trying to get feeling back into them. “How cold does this planet get Jack?” The distraction of the conversation is forgotten now.

Jack takes a moment to reply, giving it time to think over. “It’s Mortis, the days are blazing hot and the nights are freezing cold.” He eyes the open roof. “That up there. It’s meant to be a punishment.”

Graham groans, already feeling the cold edging in closer. “I go back to my previous thought from earlier then. I tend to end up locked up way too frequently on these adventures.”

Jack laughs. “You were the one who offended the King, Graham, so this time the blame fully rests on your shoulders,” said Jack, clapping him on the back.

Graham scowls, looking miserable. “How was I spose to know he would take offence, I just wanted to..”

Jack puts a finger to his lips, shutting him up. “I know what you wanted to do and that’s the reason I’m here with you because I followed after you.” He removes his hand, looking at it. “You feel pretty cold.”

“And you feel warm,” mumbled Graham, unintentionally and with a flush coming to his face.

Jack’s face turns to one of a curious confusion. “What did you just say?”

“I’m hopeless in the cold,” said Graham, trying to cover what he said, he was only meant to think it, but he can see the curious frown on Jack’s face, and he knows he heard him or at least part of it anyway. “How long do you think it’ll take her to get us out? Explain that it was a misunderstanding, and we didn’t mean to offend,” asked Graham, wanting to change the subject.

Jack, deciding not to mention what was said, answers. “We’ll be out by tomorrow if I know this Doctor, just have to deal with it tonight.”

Graham sighs, his breath fogging in front. “Gonna be a long night then, cause I can’t sleep like this,” muttered Graham. He doesn’t add that he can’t sleep at the best of times, usually only getting a few hours a night, he’s lucky if he ever managed to get five hours consecutively.

Jack doesn’t respond straight away, but Graham can see his face in thought. The man stands up quickly, and Graham wishes he didn’t, as he’s left without a heat source next to him now. He watches as Jack removes his coat. “What are you doing? You’ll freeze Jack.”

“I have an idea, Graham, stand up.” Graham obliges, giving him a puzzled look. “Take off your jacket.”

Graham shakes his head. “No, don’t see how that’s gonna make me feel warmer, Jack.”

“I have an idea, but your jacket is going to make this harder, plus it’s another layer we can use.”

Graham frowns but follows his lead and removes his jacket, handing it over. He starts to shiver, and he gives a glance over to Jack and finds he’s staring at him. “Get on the bed, Graham, lie down.”

“What, why?”

“Please, Graham, I’m freezing my own ass off here, and I have an idea,” replied Jack.

Graham raises his hands in surrender. “Fine.” He gets on the bed and lies down, looking annoyed. “Do it quick then.”

Jack nods as he places the jacket over Graham’s legs. “Hold this,” asked Jack, handing his coat over. He feels how soft it is. “This might be weird, but it’s the only option I have.”

Graham gives him another puzzling look. “What are you talking about?” Jack just gives him his claimed ‘Award-Winning Smile’ that the Doc also claimed she won as well and climbs over him. Graham eyes him suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see but move over a bit, the wall is freezing, and it’s touching my back.” Graham shuffles forward, still looking perplexed at what is going on. “Now pass me my coat,” asked Jack. He passes the coat over and feels warmer as Jack lays it over their bodies before leaning into his back.

“Oh, I get what you’re doing now!” said Graham, feeling warmer already. The man really does burn hotter than the Doc Graham thinks suddenly before closing his eyes, wondering what the hell is wrong with him. He’s like a kid with a crush.

“Took you long enough but I’m just going to blame it on the cold and not your age,” said Jack, his tone playful.

“Oi, you’re technically older than me, you know,” replied Graham.

“True, and I still look good for my age,” said Jack, giving a slight pause. “And you’re not bad to look at yourself.”

Graham, for once, is glad Jack can’t see his face because he can feel the flush on it again. “Goodnight Jack,” muttered Graham, quickly and effectively ending the conversation. He’s doesn’t know if he’ll sleep, but at least he feels warmer now. He settles down and closes his eyes.

* * *

Graham slowly wakes up, his face cold, but the rest of him quite warm. It takes him a moment to remember where he is, but it all quickly slots into place. Alien planet touched priceless artefacts, offended the King, locked up, freezing cold, sharing a bed with Jack. Ah, yeah, so that explains who the arm belongs to, the one currently around his waist. He breathes in the cold air as well as the pleasing scent of his ’companion’s coat. Confusion and partial guilt settle within him. He shouldn’t be feeling this, whatever it is, but ever since he met Jack, he’s been feeling something. Jack wasn’t meant to stay long, just get a device and then leave but he refused to leave the TARDIS, or maybe it was the other way round, the Doc refused to drop him back off, he isn’t sure. He just knows something has been building between the pair of them, something they both need to confront at some point.

After a moment he decides it’s time to get up and reluctantly pulls himself free from the grip and into the cold cell. He turns back around and watches as Jack slowly wakes up. “Morning, Jack,” Jack mumbles through his coat in response. “Get up,” said Graham, pulling the coat off him and reaching for his leather jacket. He shrugs it back on, feeling the coldness fade away.

Jack stares at him. “You’re worse than Ianto was.” Graham cocks his head to one side, he’s mentioned a Ianto before but said it was a long time ago for him. He sees Jack look around the room. “It’s no longer night.”

“Fantastic observation, Jack, get up,” replied Graham with a roll of his eyes. “Now if you’re correct, then the Doc will be along shortly, and we can leave this horrid cell.”

Jack sits up and stretches. “Didn’t enjoy our night together then?” Graham hears the amused tone.

Graham gives him a look over his shoulder. He opens his mouth to respond but closes it again. A thought lingering in his head as he realises something. He slept nearly the entire night for once, and that hasn’t happened in such a long time. “It was fine,” he replied, knowing Jack is staring at his back now. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out some of the breakfast bars he stashed away the previous day, a good distraction from the current topic he decides. He stares at them, deciding which one he wants before throwing the other into Jack’s lap.

Jack looks at it, baffled. “What is this?”

“It’s food, you eat it,” replied Graham, turning and giving him a smug face.

Jack, in return, gives him a deadpan look. “Ask a stupid question, get a stupid reply. Where did you keep this?” questioned Jack as he opens the packet and starts eating it.

Graham looks up from his own bar. “Inside pocket,” said Graham, over a mouthful of food. He swallows it down. “The Doc doesn’t stop for food, learnt early on to pack stuff away. This jacket is useful for that, can’t travel without it.”

“It doesn’t look half bad on you as well,” responded Jack with a playful smile.

Graham frowns and turns away to go and lean on the far wall. Ryan would say he’s sulking, and he wouldn’t be sulking if the comment didn’t make him blush again like he’s back at school. Damn that man. Maybe this is why the Doc kept telling him not to encourage the enigma that is Captain Jack Harkness. He’ll just make everyone fall for him eventually.

Graham runs a hand down his face. “We need to have a chat, Jack.” He gestures between himself and Jack. “About us.”

Jack looks up at him, not surprised at the statement. “I suspect we do.”

He stands there in deep thought, just trying to sort everything out in his brain. He goes to open his mouth but shouts out in shock when the door slams open, the Doctor poking through with a smile on her face.

“Bleeding hell Doc, you scared the life out of me.” yelped Graham, he’s breathing hard with a hand on his chest. He looks behind the Doctor, spotting Ryan and Yaz standing just behind her, both grinning at him. The latter giving him a wave.

She has a brief moment of looking sorry before marching into the cell and up to him. “I just spent the entire night arguing with the King about letting you and Jack go. He wanted to keep you here for a lot longer than a night.” He sees her giving him the once over. “What possessed you to touch it, Graham?” asked the Doctor as Graham looks around sheepishly. Her eyes narrow, but there’s a grin on her face as well now. “Didn’t you once say you wouldn’t touch glowing lights in the sky?”

Graham quickly turns his eyes back to her and then to Ryan, who’s grin has turned into a colossal smile. “Well, yeah but this time..” She gives him a ‘Carry on; I’m now very interested in what you have to say for yourself’ look. He sighs. “Travelling with you, sorta makes it hard not to… want to touch things.” Her face softens instantly.

Ryan makes his way to the door of the cell now. “And you were the one who gave me a hard time before.”

Graham looks over the Doc’s shoulder to him. “It’s my job to keep an eye on you, Son.”

“Is it your job to touch priceless artefacts as well?” responded Ryan, the smile never leaving his face.

“Point taken, look Doc, I know I messed up.”

“Yeah, you did, but you’re okay, and that’s the main thing,” said Yaz stepping forward and giving both him and Jack an encouraging look. “Glad to see that you’re both safe. Ryan was worried sick about you,” explained Yaz. “And that does include you, Jack, even if he won’t admit it.” Graham flicks his eyes to Ryan’s face as the young man looks away, embarrassed.

“He was worried about me as well?” said Jack, standing up now and putting his coat back on. “Didn’t know you cared about me like that, Ryan.”

“Leave him alone, Jack,” warned Graham. He might like Jack or something, it’s confusing, but one thing he definitely knows for sure is that he’s the only one who gets to wind his grandson up.

The Doctor sighs and turns back to Graham. “You are alright though Graham?” Her voice is serious.

He blinks at her in shock, not expecting the deep, caring tone. “Yeah, I’m fine,” responded Graham earnestly. “Just eager to get back to the TARDIS now.”

“What about me, Doctor?” asked Jack.

“You’re fine.” replied the Doctor, not looking over to him as she gives Graham another once over.

“You wound me,” replied Jack in a mock offended tone.

Graham bats her caring hands away. “I’m fine Doc, really. I’m just ready to get out now.” He dodges under her arm and makes his escape quickly, needing time to think over everything that had happened, he turns back and gives a nod to Jack. Yaz, Ryan, and the Doc give him a curious look. “I’ll speak to you later Jack, you know, about last night,” said Graham, turning around and heading into the TARDIS quickly. They’ll have that talk later, away from prying ears and eyes. They need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sorta sat on this for a week, posted it to my tumblr while trying to decide if I wanted to post it or not.  
> Then I thought "Ah screw it, I'll go back in, add things, expand on others, post it and try not to let the anxiety eat away at me"  
> Because those anxiety demons are fun.


End file.
